Kagome's Troubled Heart
by chellebunni
Summary: After the final act Naruku is defeated, InuYasha & Kagome are reunited & married. As time passes Kagome grows unhappy w/married life & strays away from InuYasha. Young & confused the decisions she makes start causing her life to spiral out of control. Can InuYasha save her?Will he want to when he knows what she has done?[Lemons & Adult Content]
1. Chapter One: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Poo. :(**

After being separated for three years, InuYasha and Kagome quickly started to make plans for their wedding. Kagome was able to make one last trip to her era and say goodbye to her family, and she waited till the morning of her wedding to go back home. As soon as Kagome passed through the bone-eaters well and up the shrine steps, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it was also one of the hardest, knowing she would never again see her family. Kagome's mother was the first one to spot her, and she quickly ran to meet her daughter. Higurashi Kun-Loon was an intelligent woman and knew how her daughter felt about InuYasha for a long time. She had prepared a bag for Kagome to take with her back to the feudal era, as she knew that this would be the last time she saw her daughter. Kagome accepted the bag from her mother and fell into her arms, crying.

"Ma-Ma…I came to say good-bye…" Kagome managed to say through her tears.

"I know love," replied Mrs. Higurashi while rubbing her daughters back and comforting her one last time.

"Am I making the right choice?"

"I'm afraid I am not the one who can answer that question. You must ask yourself that, is InuYasha the right person for you? Will he change your life for the better?"

"I think so… I've loved him for so long Ma-Ma… But I'm scared of leaving you all…"

"If it's meant to be, then everything will work out, you will see. Love and marriage, they aren't always easy, but anything wonderful never is…you will be fine Kagome."

Kagome and her mother talked for hours, they were joined by Sota, and Grand-Pa. Kagome was in better spirits as her family escorted her down the shrine steps and to the bone-eaters well. The goodbyes were long and many tears were shed as Kagome jumped into the well for the last time.

Back in the feudal era, everyone in Kaede's village was running around making last minute arrangements for the wedding and for InuYasha and Kagome's new home. Many of the village women were overseeing the endless food for after the wedding, they prepared enough tempura, rice balls, kuri shioyaki, chicken, sashimi, red rice with nasu, nishoga, and nagasaki to feed the whole village for days. The men in the village were helping build a home for the newlyweds. It was a simple home, made to look much like the other ones in the village, only it was a little larger. InuYasha worked hard to make the home as comfortable as possible for Kagome. It did not have all of the contraptions that her home in the modern era had, but InuYasha imagined it would be perfect for the two of them and their future kids to live in. Their home was located on the outside of the village near InuYasha's Forest, which was very close to the hot springs, that would be another plus for Kagome.

Kagome returned to the village, and made her way to Sango and Miroku's house. She was soon greeted by Sango, Shippo, and all three of Sango's children, who had somehow attached themselves all over Sango's body from her head to her toes.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she somehow managed to embrace her friend in a hug, "I'm so excited, the day is finally here! Let's go ahead and get you ready the ceremony will start soon, what do you need help with?"

"Are you sure you can help me Sango? It looks like you might need some help yourself," Kagome said smiling at her friend and gently taking Shippo and the baby out of Sango's arms.

"Oh, that's what Miroku's here for! MIROKU! Your children need you!" Sango shouted.

"Yes, my love?" exclaimed Miroku, as he emerged from their kitchen. "Ah, Kagome, so good to see you on such a happy day." Miroku pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"It's good to see you too Miro-hey!" Miroku had made it two seconds into the embrace till his lecherous hands made their way to Kagome's backside.

Two slaps made their way across Miroku's face.

"What?! It was just for good luck! You can't really be mad at me, this was my last chance to ever do that, plus I haven't even groped Kagome in over three years," Miroku continued to ramble on as Sango started to hand children over to him.

"Be glad I had the children on my back and not Hiraikotsu, or you would be a dead man. Come on Kagome lets get you ready," replied Sango.

"Well I'm glad to see that marriage doesn't change everything," Kagome said as she followed Sango to their bedroom.

"Marriage changes everything, well mostly everything, I don't think Kami could come down and change Miroku's lecherous ways. But loving someone means you love all of them, even their flaws. I wish all the happiness in the world for both you and InuYasha, you have waited long enough," Sango said gathering Kagome's hands in hers. "Let's get you into this kimono!"

Kagome opened the large bag her mother had sent with her, and pulled out a heavy white kimono her mother and her grandmother had once worn. Sango gently helped her friend into the white kimono, and placed the beautiful silver brocade obi around her, a tiny dagger hung from it, so that she could take her own life, should InuYasha decide that he did not want to be with her. Sango pulled Kagome's hair back and placed the tsunokakushi on her head, and then the kan zashi, the hair ornaments that were her mother's.

Tears filled Sango's eyes as she looked at her best friend, at eighteen Kagome had matured into a beautiful young woman, her ebony hair fell in loose waves well past her waist, and the white kimono made her seem even tinier than she was. The two women embraced tightly, before they joined Miroku and the children and headed to the shrine.

InuYasha and Kagome went to the shrine for a private ceremony before their public marriage. The private ceremony was short, and the villagers started arriving. InuYasha was dressed in a black kimono, and was smiling proudly at the woman next to him, he had never seen her look more beautiful. Carefully they each took three sips of sake out of three cups as the ceremony continued. The public ceremony was long and solemn, at the end of the ceremony InuYasha and Kagome faced each other and bowed to one another, their friends and the villagers rejoiced. Sango led Kagome away and helped her change into a beautiful pale blue kimono that looked like a piece of the sky and was heavily decorated.

The women returned to the reception, where there was music and dancing, and good food. Even though most people did not approve of demons uniting with humans, InuYasha was an exception, he had saved the villages many times from other demons, and worked with Miroku as a demon exterminator. InuYasha and Kagome had both earned the respect and friendship of many of the villagers and they were happy to celebrate their happiness. The festivities went on till dusk, when the newlyweds said their goodbyes and thanked everyone.

InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her all the way to their new home. The home was already furnished with the gifts from the villagers, and Kagome was in awe of everything. She opened the bag from her mother and carefully pulled out pictures of her family and arranged them on a table in their living space.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

"I don't know…I was just thinking of home…"

"Are you not happy?"

"I am…it's just. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think my mind is just rattled from all of the excitement of today."

"Is it your family?"

"I just always imagined that they would be here, to see me get married…you know?"

"Kagome, I know this is hard for you, and I promise to do everything I can to make sure that you are happy for the rest of your life. We've waited for so long, and given up so much to be together… This is our turn for happiness Kagome, let's try to enjoy this. I love you."

"You're right InuYasha, I miss my family, but after meeting you I can't imagine ever meeting anyone else as amazing as you. I love you too," Kagome said as she turned herself around in InuYasha's arms and stood on her toes to kiss him.

InuYasha kissed Kagome back, hard, and pressed his body tightly against hers, and let his hands roam her backside, Kagome's felt a rush of excitement pour through her body, as she started to let her hands roam InuYasha's body, after a few minutes they pulled away, with both faces flushed, and eyes heavy with desire.

"Give me a sec.? 'Kay?" Kagome asked.

"Sure…I'll be right here." InuYasha replied eagerly.

Kagome slipped into their bedroom and opened the bag her mother had sent with her once more. In the bag there was several clothes, sweaters, underwear, but there was something special Kagome's mother had put in her bag, especially for their wedding night. Kagome pulled the garment out and started undressing.

When Kagome walked back into the room, InuYasha did a double take, just seconds earlier she was wearing a kimono that covered every part of her body except her neck. Now she wore a fraction of the clothes she had on earlier.

Kagome was wearing a white laced chemise; the top was a sleeveless white satin corset that exposed the top of her breasts, and the white lace skirt was long in the back but short in the front, only covering the tops of her thighs and exposing her long, milky-white legs. Kagome sauntered towards InuYasha slowly, the cheeks of her face were blushed and felt like fire against her hands, she had never worn anything like this for anyone in her life, and wasn't sure what to do.

InuYasha greeted her with open arms, and gently let his hands wander her body. Kagome pressed herself against InuYasha and started to kiss and tenderly bite his neck, as she massaged his ears on top of his head. Inuyasha's desire took complete control of his body and mind, he grabbed Kagome and carried her to their bedroom.

Once inside the room, InuYasha started to take his kimono off as fast as possible, as Kagome saw his bare chest and taut muscles, desire started to spread through-out her body once again, and she leaned over and helped him get rid of his clothes. Kagome took his manhood in her hands, and stroked him up and down. InuYasha's head tilted back in ecstasy, he reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands, as a light moan escaped her lips.

Anxiously, InuYasha laid them both down on their futon, as their lips met, his hands desperately wandered her body trying to find a way to release her from the cloth that was surrounding her. Seeing no other way he used his claws and tore open her corset giving him free rein over her body. His lips caught hold of one of her hard nipples while he massaged the other breast with one of his hands, his other hand went down to her core where he began to rub and explore her womanhood.

Kagome's moans grew louder as each minute passed, she could feel a warm pool gathering between her legs and InuYasha's hand, she grabbed onto his growing erection and continued to stroke him faster and faster, as InuYasha switched from each of her breasts and then started to move his way down her body till his face met her core. He began to lick her clit and push his fingers into her, causing Kagome to say his name with excitement. InuYasha continued on till Kagome felt she was at her peak. She was so nervous as to what would happen next, but the last thing she wanted was for him to stop.

Kagome screamed out his name again, as she began to orgasm. InuYasha could no longer control himself, he push his cock inside of her tight pussy and began to pound into her. Kagome's legs were trembling as she was still feeling the effect of her first orgasm. Kagome began to scream his name once more. When he entered her all she could feel was pain, but once he started thrusting in and out of her the pain was replaced with pleasure and need.

InuYasha could feel the arousal pouring out of Kagome's body. The combination of him inside of her hot, wet pussy excited him more and made him pound into her harder and harder till she was at her peak again. Their lips clashed desperately, until Kagome broke the kiss needing to moan out his name once again, as she came all over his cock. Her orgasm quickly caused him to have one of his own. He pulled himself out of her and collapsed next to her body.

They laid next to one another for what seemed like hours without saying anything till Kagome finally rolled onto her side.

"Wow…that was…wow…" Kagome whispered to him. InuYasha was unable to respond. "Well, I mean, have you ever felt anything like that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Keh. Never. That was better than all of the ramen in the world…Hey now that we brought that up, you don't happen to have any in your bag do you? It's okay, I'll look." replied InuYasha.

"You're really thinking about food right now?!"

"…Yes, what's wrong with that? That took a lot out of me? I'm starving."

"We ate less than a hour ago at the wedding, baka. And what do you mean took a lot out of you? You kill demons for a living!"

"Well I didn't say that you had to make it right now… I was just say-"

"What do you mean 'YOU' make it? You want me to make it? I'm not the one who's hungry, I thought maybe we could spend this time cuddling, and talking about our future, or maybe just a 'I love you' could have been said is that too much to ask for. But no, ramen is the first thing you want to talk about after I give myself to you. You know sometimes you can be such a jerk…"

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Thanks for the ramen, InuYasha, I guess I was hungrier than I thought" Kagome said smiling at the hanyou.

"Keh."

"Don't be like that! Hey, I have an idea, how about we go back to the bedroom and I'll let you have your way with me again… Unless you'd rather stay here and pout…"

"Let's go."

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, this is my first fanfic so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Chelle**


	2. Chapter Two: One Year Blues?

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE WEDDING**

Kagome slowly pulled herself out of bed, and forced her eyes to open. Even though Kagome and InuYasha had both went to sleep early during the night, Kagome's body was screaming for her to just go back to sleep, which seemed to be her favorite past time over the last few weeks. The sun had just started to rise, but Kagome knew she had a lot to do before it was time for InuYasha to leave for work.

Kagome quietly worked for two hours on their breakfast and lunch, InuYasha and Miroku had to travel out of town to exorcise some demons, so she packed enough food for their journey, she even made a small cake in honor of their one year anniversary. After everything was made and all the cooking equipment clean, she quickly made her exit to the hot springs to tidy up her appearance.

As Kagome soaked in the hot springs, she thought about her life, and about the past year. Before Kagome married InuYasha, she had often imagined what their lives would be like, she had pictured in her mind a life of constant excitement-like their lives had been when they were trying to defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel- and romance. Kagome had also imagined children, so far she had yet to experience any of her fantasies.

It wasn't that life with InuYasha was terrible; on the contrary, he was a good husband to Kagome. The past year they had spent together had matured him, and without the burden of having to live in constant fear of putting his or Kagome's life in jeopardy, he had became a more kind and patient man. If anyone in the village needed help he could always be found to give a helping hand.

On the outside everything seemed picture perfect. InuYasha was making a good living traveling the countryside with Miroku and exterminating demons. With his job, he was able to provide for Kagome and keep them living comfortably. InuYasha had a wife who grew more beautiful and by the day it seemed. At nineteen she was prettier than ever with her long ebony hair, vibrant gray eyes, and creamy white complexion; she was also unaware of her beauty making her all the more attractive to him.

But between the strain of not yet being able to conceive and the monotonous routine of her daily life, Kagome began to feel herself sinking into a very dark place. She grew more and more depressed by the day, but kept her feelings to herself. Kagome felt ashamed and foolish for being unhappy. 'You have a good life, there are people out there who are really suffering, be grateful.' She often told herself.

Kagome was confused as to why she was so unhappy, it seemed like there was nothing in her life that gave her any pleasure. Because Kagome had yet to conceive even sex, which had once been full of passion and excitement, now seemed more like a chore. She secretly longed for the old days when her and her comrades lives were constantly in danger. Even though there were hard times back then, there were also many happy ones. The thought of knowing that they were standing up to evil, and doing the right thing for all of mankind, gave them a satisfaction and purpose.

Kagome pulled herself out of the hot springs and dressed quickly, she then made her way back to her house. InuYasha had woke up and already dressed for work, he was waiting for Kagome, before he started eating.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, to you too." Kagome replied.

"You've really outdone yourself this morning, what's the occasion?" asked InuYasha while digging into the food.

"Are you serious? Don't tell me you forgot what today is!" Kagome hissed angrily across the table.

"What? Is it your birthday?"

"INUYASHA…"

"It's not MY birthday…is it?"

"You are so close to getting a 'S-I-T'…"

"Well it must be really important for you to be threatening me this early in the day... Now hold on let me think."

"FORGET IT!" Kagome shouted while clearing the table and taking InuYasha's plate from under him while he was still eating.

"Hey! Okay, okay you can calm down the crazy," replied InuYasha while pulling out a small box from behind him.

"You get pleasure from my pain don't you?"

"Don't act so innocent. Are you going to open your gift or not?"

"Of course! Oh wait, let me get your present," Kagome said while running to retrieve his gift from it's hiding spot, she returned with a large decorative box.

They handed off boxes to one another, and pulled the contents out of them.

In Kagome's hands she had a small imperial jade bead that hung from a thin gold chain.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Kagome said as she put the necklace on. "Sorry my gift isn't quite as nice as this…"

"No, it's perfect, now I don't have to travel all the way to the mountains to see Totosi every time Tessaiga gets a scratch," replied InuYasha as he pulled out whetstones, oils, cloths, and a hammer for the repairment of his swords.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said before leaning in to meet Kagome for a kiss. "I forgot, I have something else for you too."

"More jewelry?"

"Something better…"

"Oh?"

"Here it is," replied InuYasha, as he handed Kagome a small jar of sweet smelling liquid.

"Thanks…what is it?"

"It's a honey mead, Kaede made it. It's for fertility."

"Does it work?"

"Keh. Of course it works!"

"Okay. When do I drink it?"

"Let's save it for tonight. Unfortunately I have to go now, Miroku is waiting for me."

"Okay. Thank you for the gifts." Kagome said as she pulled the hanyou into an embrace.

"Thank you," InuYasha said as he gave her a kiss, and then left the house.

Kagome cleaned up the plates, and continued to tidy the rest of the house as she did every day. After everything was put away she sat down and tried to relax, it wasn't even noon yet but she had nothing else left to do now. Unable to stay trapped in the house, she set out to go see Sango, hoping that the visit might be able to cheer her up.

Sango was sitting on a bench outside watching her three children happily running around chasing one another playing some secret game that children often make and keep from their parents. Sango spotted Kagome and ran to greet her friend.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Sango said. "I love my kids, but I really miss adult conversations. Come sit down with me."

"I'm glad to see you too, I was losing my mind being stuck inside the house," replied Kagome as the two women took a seat outside on the bench.

"How are things with you and InuYasha?"

"They're good, today is our one year anniversary."

"Already? It's amazing how time flies by."

"Maybe when you have three young children to keep you busy, but it's the opposite for me. I feel like it's been ten years, not one."

"Kagome, I know it's hard. Miroku has told me that you and InuYasha have been having trouble conceiving but I know it will happen. Trust me you will be missing this alone time you have right now, because once you have a child, you will never have a minute to yourself ever again."

"I don't know Sango, it's not just about the whole baby situation. I'm just so bored, I wonder if I made the right decision coming back to the Feudal Era… In my time women are able to be more than just housewives. Don't you miss the old days when we were running around saving people and fighting crime?"

"What's wrong with being a housewife?"

"Nothing… it's just lately I've been wanting more. C'mon Sango, you don't miss traveling around Japan and slaying some demons?"

"Kagome… it was exciting but have you forgot how dangerous it was as well? Now that we have children I can't exactly go around risking my life everyday, I don't want my kids to have to grow up without their parents. Once you and InuYasha have children you'll understand. There's a lot of pleasure in raising kids and taking care of your husband. That time of our lives is over now Kagome, and we can't go back."

"Why not? Miroku and InuYasha do it, everyday! Why can't we? We've done it before, and now we're older and smarter. It will be easier."

"What has gotten into you? I'm worried about you, you sound serious."

"Of course I'm serious! Is this what you really want? To do the same things over and over again each day?"

"I've spent my whole life slaying demons. I've seen more death than anyone knows, I had to watch as my entire village was destroyed by demons. I've lost more people in my life than everyone in this whole damn village put together. I've got my vengeance, now I just want my happy ending. I deserve to be happy, so do you. Don't go looking for trouble Kagome, drop this crazy idea."

"I can't," replied Kagome as she got up and left Sango's house and started toward the road through the village and back to her home. Just as she was passing the last house she saw a familiar figure. Recognizing him, she quickly approached him and grabbed his arm.

"Miroku?"

"Kagome!" Replied Miroku, reaching out with both arms to give Kagome a hug.

"No thanks," said Kagome, as she pushed his arms away. "Where's InuYasha? I thought there were some demons you and him had to exterminate in a far off village?"

"No… Well there were but we decided to put it off till tomorrow, I thought he would be with you, he said it was your anniversary."

"It is. But he left this morning, and he said he would be with you… Miroku what's going on?"


	3. Chapter Three: Missing Hanyou

When Kagome finally returned home her rage was at maximum fury. 'Where the hell is that bastard at?' she thought to herself for the millionth time. Miroku had been absolutely no help to her, and claimed to know nothing. 'I swear, if by some chance some evil witch out there once again made a clay puppet with Kikyo's soul in it, and that bastard is with her, I will kill him!' Kagome went into their bedroom and pulled out a heavy chest InuYasha had made for her, Kagome had not opened the box since he had made it and a light dust covered the items within.

"A-ha," she said out loud to herself, as she pulled out a dozen arrows and her old bow. 'Maybe I'll pin you to a tree for another fifty years,' she thought maliciously. 'He better have a good explanation…'

Kagome made her way back to their living area and hid the bow and arrows behind her, for the rest of the afternoon she thought of how she'd get the truth out of him, and what she would do to him, if he didn't give her the right answers.

But as night fell her rage turned into worry and concern. There was no way that some one could have brought Kikyo back, she reasoned with herself. Kikyo's soul has passed on, she witnessed it herself. Kagome felt ashamed with herself for still being jealous of a now deceased woman. 'Am I looking for reasons to leave InuYasha?' She thought to herself.

'But what could have happened to him? What was he doing today, that he didn't want Miroku or me to know about? Did he leave because of me?'

Kagome waited up for the rest of the night, but InuYasha never showed up.  
_

After their pleasant morning InuYasha left the house in high spirits. He started making his way into the village, he had lied to Miroku and said he couldn't work today because Kagome wanted him home for their anniversary. Really though InuYasha was planning a surprise for Kagome, he wanted to tell Miroku but decided he would wait till the next day to tell him about it. Knowing Miroku he would blabber the secret to Sango and she would blabber to Kagome, and the whole surprise would come undone. 'Keh. Humans,' InuYasha thought to himself.

InuYasha made his way to Kaede's house and went inside.

"I guess ye is here to retrieve the things ye left last week."

"Yeah, old lady, I am, look I don't have time to sit here and run my mouth, I'm in a hurry. So if you could just hand them to me, and I'll be on my way."

"Still as patient as ever I see, and kind too," replied Kaede sarcastically. "What did ye say this was for anyway?" Kaede asked as she handed over the basket full of blankets, cooking pots, plates, utensils for cooking and eating, and homemade candles. InuYasha took the basket from Kaede and added the food Kagome had sent with him to the basket.

"I didn't say! And if anyone asks I wasn't here. Especially Kagome! Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Alright, alright. Your secret is safe with me," replied Kaede as InuYasha walked out of the house."

'Like I'd tell her what I'm planning, she's just as bad as Miroku and Sango… She'd tell Kagome my plan before I even walked out the house…'

InuYasha carried his equipment out of the village and started making his way into the forest. He soon came to his destination, the Goshinboku tree, the place where he had first met Kagome.

InuYasha started to place the blankets out on the ground, he arranged the candles in various places around the tree, and started a fire with Tessiaga. Then he started making his way towards the river, where he was going to catch some fish for Kagome and his self. After he caught the fish and cooked them he was planning on retrieving Kagome, surprising her with a middle of the day picnic, and hopefully some middle of the day sex.

InuYasha thought he had everything just about planned out, his spirits were high and his guard was down. He didn't know he was being watched.  
_

Kagome felt wretched the next morning, she had gotten no sleep and felt on the edge of a nervous breakdown. For the first time in a year Kagome had spent the night in the house by herself. Although things were strained in their marriage, she knew that she still loved InuYasha, and was genuinely concerned as to where he might be.

She took a glance in the mirror and was disturbed by what she saw. Kagome quickly washed her face and tried to comb her hair, however, her efforts were in futile and she did not have the strength to try and make herself look acceptable.

Kagome put her shoes on her feet and headed out the door. The sun attacked her like she was a vampire, and almost pushed her back inside the house. She headed forward though, and eventually made her way to Miroku and Sango's house.

Miroku was sitting outside meditating when he saw Kagome making her way towards him.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked as he stood up to greet her.

"InuYasha never came home," she said with a look of anguish.

"Oh no… Kagome," Miroku pulled Kagome into his arms as she started to cry hysterically.

"Miroku, what could have happened to him?" Kagome said between sobs. "He's never done anything like this before! Our marriage wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't abandon me… Something must have happened to him."

"I don't know Kagome, it's not like him. Let's go inside and talk about this okay?" Miroku said gently easing Kagome toward the house.

"Okay," Kagome said as she let Miroku lead her into the house.

When Sango saw her tortured friend she abandoned her chores and ran to comfort her, completely forgetting their quarrel the day before.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What's happened?!" Sango asked taking her friend into her arms and looking back and forth from Miroku and Kagome to explain.

They all sat down and Kagome explained everything that had happened the day before. All three knew that InuYasha was not someone who would just up and leave town without a word to anyone, they knew that there was someone or something behind his disappearance. Concerned Miroku left Kagome and Sango and went into the village to rally up some villagers to perform a search mission.

As Miroku left the children started waking up, demanding their mother's attention, and breakfast. Sango cooked breakfast for all of them, as Kagome played with the children to keep them out of Sango's way. Kagome tried to laugh and smile as the children fought for her interest, but Kagome's heart and mind was occupied some where else. Sango quickly served them all breakfast and encouraged her friend to eat as well, but even that seemed too much of a challenge for Kagome.

After the children were settled Sango urged Kagome to lay down and get some sleep, on her futon, but Kagome was resisting.

"Kagome please get some rest, I promise I will wake you up the moment that we know anything about InuYasha. In fact later I can drop the children off with Kaede and we can join the search, but we won't be any help with you in this state. Please get some rest, for me?" Sango pleaded with Kagome.

Kagome eventually accepted defeat, and laid down on Miroku and Sango's futon. For the past couple of months her depression had made it easy for her to fall asleep, even when she didn't want to. But now her sadness was keeping her awake, Sango kept checking on her friend, and after the fifth time of seeing her lying down wide awake, Sango came back with a remedy. She made her friend a strong herbal tea, and forced her to drink it. Finally sleep came for Kagome.  
_

When InuYasha awoke he found himself in a strange setting.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked, desperately looking to see who he was talking to.

"Me? We've met before. I'm hurt you don't remember me, I remember you InuYasha. And I've been watching you for a long time, but I've never been able to get you alone… that is until today." The voice was a woman's but it sounded foreign to InuYasha, he couldn't recall her by her voice. All he could make out was her silhouette her face was covered in shadows.

"Quit being a coward, show your self!"

The stranger laughed, "Sorry InuYasha but your insults don't bother me, you will see me when I decide it."

InuYasha had heard enough, he reached for Tessiaga, but it wasn't there, the woman had some how removed it while he was unconscious.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

"You've taken something very important from me, and now I'm going to do the same to you!"

"What?! Look lady you've got the wrong guy, I don't know you, and I'm not a thief so I know I haven't taken anything from you."

"I have not got the wrong person. It wasn't an item you took from me, it was a person. I don't have time to explain myself to you, just know for now that you're stuck here and you're not getting out!" The woman replied furiously.

"What are you planning on doing to me? Kill me? Keh. Go ahead and try, you'll never be able to defeat me in battle."

"My dear, I'm not planning on killing you. No, I have something much worse than death in store for you, I'm going to take away something you love," the woman said as she walked away.

InuYasha's screamed for hours, cursing his kidnapper, and banging on the walls of the barrier that trapped him, but his screams and efforts were of no use.  
_

Kagome awoke to the gentle sound of Sango's voice.

"What is it?" Kagome asked sitting upright on the futon.

"Miroku and the rest of the villagers are here now Kagome, it's time for us to learn their news."

"Is InuYasha with them?"

"No, he's not. But they're waiting for you before they discuss what they've found."

Kagome quickly rose, and the two women made their way outside. It was night now, and the men had returned without InuYasha. The grim expression on Miroku's face told Kagome that whatever they had found wasn't hopeful.

"What is it Miroku? We're you all able to find anything?"

"We found out some things Kagome, but nothing points to where he is now…"

"Please, tell me everything. I have to know."

Miroku and Sango guided Kagome to a bench on their porch. Miroku explained to Kagome about InuYasha seeing Kaede and what he retrieved from her. Miroku told Kagome they had searched the village, the forest, and the neighboring villages as well, but there was no trace of him or the items he had taken from Kaede's. The only thing they found that they could link to him was the fact that someone had made a fire pit near the Goshinboku tree. The rest of the villagers said their apologies to Kagome and promised to look again tomorrow in another villages to see if anyone had seen him, but to Kagome it all seemed frivolous.

Sango cradled Kagome as she began to cry.

"Sango, it's all my fault. He's gone, and it's because of me. I've been so miserable lately, and have treated him so horribly, he's gone. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. This is all my fault," Kagome said as she clang desperately to her friend.

"Kagome, every couple has rough patches. He wouldn't abandon you. I saw how miserable he was the three years you were gone, there wasn't a day that he didn't stop thinking of you. Something must have happened to him, you can't give up Kagome," Miroku said, trying to comfort his friend, as he wondered what could have happened to InuYasha.

"Miroku's right Kagome, something must have happened to him. Tomorrow we will take Kirara and search again, maybe he's injured somewhere, somewhere we wouldn't be able to reach him by foot."

"Okay Sango… We'll look for him tomorrow. I need to go home now, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome said as she tried to fake a pathetic excuse of a smile. "I'll see you in the morning, 'kay?"

"Okay dear, get some rest. If you change your mind, you can come and stay the night here, no matter what the time."

"Thanks," Kagome replied as she started to walk away from the house, and back towards her own home.

Kagome walked out of the village, and past her house. She made her way to the Goshinboku tree. Once there she fell to the ground and threw herself at the tree, crying freely and apologizing repeatedly, and praying for InuYasha to return.  
_

In between hours of planning many failed escape plans from the barrier, InuYasha prayed frequently to the gods that Kagome would be okay, and that he would be free of this prison soon. He had yet to get an answer, all he could do was hold his head and try to stop the tears from falling.


	4. Chapter Four: What Heals a Broken Heart?

**The following chapter deals with drug/alcohol abuse, drug use is a dangerous way to cope with emotional pain. I do not condone any of these behaviors especially when dealing with grief. Grief is something that must be dealt with emotionally and mentally, in extreme cases it needs to be addressed through therapy. Getting high can make you forget all your problems, like a loved one leaving you. Drugs can even make you forget completely about the person. I know this sounds like a good thing, but the problem will still be there whether you're high or not, and when you're sober the problem can be amplified because of the time you've allowed to pass high. Life is going to throw all of us problems, some more than others, but the way to face these issues is head on. Pretending like these issues in our lives aren't there, doesn't actually take the pain away, and often pushes the people who do care about us further away.**

**Drug/Alcohol abuse is a serious issue, if you or anyone you know has a problem please use the link here or feel free to send me a message if you feel like talking. I've had some not-so-perfect moments in my life and I know what it's like to feel so sad that you think there's no way anyone else in the world could understand. But your life is worth it, and if you have people in your life who are willing to help you, let them. Your life will get better, when you let the people who care about you in.**

**Sorry guys, don't want to sound like an after school special, but I am very serious about this. Anyway here's the chapter!**  
_

It was noon before Kagome awoke, the light that illuminated the room felt like daggers cutting into her face. She had woken up still drunk from the previous night, her hands were shaking and her body was throbbing. Looking around the disheveled room she found half of a bottle of Sake left over, she grabbed the bottle and took a generous swig.

Two weeks had gone by since InuYasha had went missing, Miroku and many of the villagers had searched several times since his disappearance, but had still came up with no more clues to his whereabouts.

Kagome had reasoned with herself that InuYasha had left town, and he obviously did not want to be found. She figured that he had, had all he could take of her disheartened behavior and had decided to leave her.

Kagome had been feeling miserable before InuYasha had left, but now she was severely depressed. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo came by daily to check on her and try to cheer her up. The only solace Kagome found was at the bottom of an empty bottle.

Once Kagome had indulged herself in her morning dose she felt well enough to start moving around. For the past twelve days her routine had been the same: wake up and drink, put on clothes (optional), drink some more, run out of alcohol around noon, make way towards Old Miyamoto's house (the closest Sake provider), return home and drink till sleep was possible. Then repeat.

Kagome finished the bottle and made her way to the chest where her and InuYasha put their money away. The box that was once overflowing with money was now almost bare, Kagome had been spending money everyday but without a job was unable to fill the box back up. Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes as she reminisced over the last time the box had looked that way.

_It was near Kagome's birthday and work had been slow for InuYasha. The couple was low on money and had just spent all they had on enough food to get them through the week. InuYasha was near tears, as he held Kagome's hands and was apologizing for their current situation. Kagome had soothed away his tears with her gentle hands and calming voice, and was able to bring a smile back on his face._

_"Who says I'm poor when I have a treasure like you." InuYasha said, as he pulled Kagome into a long, soft kiss._

Kagome forced the image out of her mind, and continued to count what money she had left. Kagome realized she did not have enough money to make a purchase from Miyamoto, however, she was determined to get her fix. Kagome examined the room looking for something to barter with, but the only things she had of value were her wedding ring, and her imperial jade and gold necklace. Kagome was not willing to part with either of those things. 'I could perform a service… but I have no skills that would get me money right now… well there is one thing… but I'm no geisha! That's not happening. I want to go home so bad. Mama would take care of me, and make me feel better. And if I wanted a drink there I could always just go to a bar, I'm sure someone would buy me a drink…'

'But since I can't go home, maybe I can just go to one of the inns here and buy myself a drink, I'm sure I have enough money for at least one drink. Okay once I get myself a drink, I'll be able to plan out this whole money business.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome quickly dressed and started making her way towards the nearest inn. By the time Kagome arrived at the inn, she was almost delirious from pain, her body ached and she was cold sweating, she needed a drink badly. Kagome nearly ran inside the inn, the inn itself was an usual and beautiful building, and was heavily decorated in fine trimmings.

Kagome made her way inside and was directed to a table, where she ordered herself a tall drink. Once seated she was finally able to admire her surroundings, she was in awe of the place, and was surprised that there weren't any fringe or lace hanging from her glass. The bar was filled with an eclectic group of people, there were what appeared to be average looking villagers to samurai to aristocrats, they all appeared to be having a merry time, as many were being entertained by the male and female geishas the inn had hired.

Kagome was about to order herself another drink when another one was placed down in front of her. She looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of a handsome stranger. The man had lustrous long dark brown locks, peeking through his bangs were unusual hazel colored eyes, accented with long lashes that made them even more appealing. The man put his hand down on the chair across from Kagome, his mouth was moving but Kagome wasn't listening, her eyes followed his hand and went from there to look over his body that completely matched his gorgeous face. Kagome could tell from one look that this guy was a heart breaker.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kagome asked, as she got back in touch with reality.

"Yes, I asked if this seat was taken? If not may I sit here with you? Although I know it's very unlikely you're alone, seeing as how beautiful you are," the man replied with a voice as smooth as silk.

Kagome blushed, even though InuYasha often told her she was beautiful, the words some how had a different effect on her when it came from this man she did not know. Starting to feel uneasy she thought it would be in her best interest to leave now, and just try to ask Miroku and Sango for some money to supply her fix instead.

"No, it's not taken. Actually you can have both these seats, I was just about to leave," Kagome said as she started to stand.

"Already? You just got here though, and you haven't even touched the drink I bought you. It will just go to waste if you leave."

'Fuck.' Kagome mentally cursed at herself. 'Just decline it and leave, this guy is trouble Kagome,' she tried to tell herself, but her weakness for the alcohol had overcame her and she sat back down. 'Okay just one drink.'

"Okay, just this one drink though."

"Great, now what is your name?"

"Kagome, and yours is?"

"Ryohei, nice to meet you Kagome. What are you doing here alone? Someone as pretty as you, I'm sure has a couple dozen of men waiting to take you out."

Kagome blushed again, and was unsure how to answer, should she mention she has a husband, even if it is a husband that abandoned her… Kagome's emotions turned from discomfiture to shame to sadness in one second and she could feel the heat coming from her face as she tried not to cry.

Ryohei sensing this answered for her. "Well whomever the bastard is, his loss and my gain," he said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"How did you know I-"

"The look in your eyes, I've been there myself. I still am actually."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, glad that the focus was off of her."

"I was forced into an arranged marriage, my wife is very beautiful and kind to many people, but well let's just say she prefers her women friends over me. Often times she is very cold towards me, it often drives me away from home, and to here. She doesn't mind though, she prefers it that way. We're both stuck in this terrible thing, that neither of us wants, but we can't get out."

"There are ways to get out…"

"Like what? Kill her? I could never do th-"

"No. No, I meant like leaving. That's what my husband did, he left me."

"I'm truly sorry Kagome. He must be a fool. It couldn't have been because of another woman, because I have traveled this land, and I have never seen a more enchanting woman as you before. Did he lose his mind?"

"No. I think he just got tired of me…"

"Got tired of you? How could he have gotten tired of you?"

"What makes you think I'm so perfect?"

"Because I have the ability to read people, and I can see what kind of person you are. You're not an evil person. You're a kind person, who happens to be hurting quite a lot."

Kagome and Ryohei talked for hours over Sake at the inn. At the end of the night Kagome was certified drunk, and feeling on top of the world. She didn't want the feeling to go away.

Ryohei pursued Kagome to go to out with him to one more place before she went home, "it's still early, and you can sleep tomorrow I promise," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome giggled, nestling in his arms, she felt as though her and Ryohei were old friends, and she found comfort from his touch. "'Kay," she said as he lead her to another beautiful inn.

The inn was almost as beautiful as the last, except when Kagome walked in she was hit by the overwhelming smell of smoke.

Once inside Kagome was introduced to a group of Ryohei's friends, they were all smoking something Kagome had never heard of called madek. Ryohei was passed two madeks and lit one for himself, he handed one to Kagome. Kagome was unsure about the whole thing, it looked like a cigarette, and growing up in the modern era she knew all the harmful effects of smoking, however, she did know that this was mostly because of the dangerous chemicals that are added into cigarettes in the modern era, so she reasoned with herself that it probably wouldn't hurt to just smoke one. Ryohei's friends all urged her to try it, and told her that it was effective in relieving pain, which made Kagome a little more eager in trying it, because her sole mission in life now was to relieve her misery.

Kagome put the madek into her mouth and Ryohei lit it for her. Kagome had never smoked anything in her life and inhaled as much as she could, and had a coughing fit.

"Take small hits Kagome," Ryohei said as he took a drag from his madek.

Kagome copied his movements, and slowly felt a euphoric sensation take over her body. Kagome had been heavily drinking for almost two weeks, and had not once felt the sensations she was feeling from this one smoke. She continued to puff, and let the feeling enrapture her.

Kagome felt nothing but happiness, she felt as if she had just had a million deeply intense orgasms and the feeling wouldn't stop. Everyone else seemed to be feeling it to, they were all laughing and falling over each other, some had fallen asleep. Kagome felt herself at times start to nod off but Ryohei was there to catch her and hold her in his arms, which also felt amazing to Kagome.

They lost sense of time, and Kagome was alarmed to see the sun rising and hear the birds singing their morning song. Even though it was morning and Kagome had went twenty-four hours without sleep, she felt extremely focused.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ryohei looking as high as Kagome felt.

"And go where exactly?"

"Doesn't matter, I just want to be alone with you."

"Well… do you want to come to my house?" Kagome asked, she knew what kind of idea Ryohei would get by her suggestion, and part of her felt terribly guilty about the situation. But the other half of Kagome was excited, she hadn't felt this happy in so long, she didn't want it to cease.

"You know I do… But is it what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel like you're the only person who can save me right now, and I desperately need saving."

"Then save you, I shall," Ryohei said as he leaned in and gave Kagome a kiss. Despite the high she had, the kiss Ryohei gave her did not affect Kagome the way that InuYasha's kisses normally did. But she shrugged it off, and told herself to quit overanalyzing everything and just go with it. Because overanalyzing is what drove InuYasha away, and Kagome didn't want to lose another man because of her craziness.

Ryohei grabbed some more madeks and the couple made their way out of the inn and started the path towards Kagome's home.

In the shadows a couple were watching as Kagome and Ryohei made their departure. The woman watching was completely ecstatic, the man was completely miserable.

**A madek is a mixture of opium and tobacco, it was combined at this time so that it could be sold easily from China to other parts of Asia. Opium dens, like in the inn mentioned in my chapter, were very common through out Asia and Europe during this time.**

**Sorry if Kagome is sounding out of character in this chapter, but when something traumatic happens to you, you often don't act like yourself. Drugs and alcohol can often be a catalyst for these kinds of behaviors.**

**Also like to say a special thanks to****_ Story Writer of Love_**** for helping me with my writer's block that I've been in since Wednesday! If you're like me and you like to read about two men fighting over Kagome's love, check out her story "You're Only Mine"! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! -Chelle**


	5. Chapter Five:When Broken is Easily Fixed

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my son and I have both been sick this week. Thank you to everyone for the sweet messages, they are appreciated. This chapter has a lemon between Kagome and Ryohei, so for those of you who don't want to read it (it was hard for me to write, I'm team InuYasha x Kagome!) I'll put where it starts and where it ends! I know this story seems crazy and it doesn't seem like much of an InuYasha and Kagome story, but it is, this is just going to be one long crazy story! So please stick with me. Enjoy the chapter.**

By the time Kagome and Ryohei had made it into Kagome's house, it was almost noon, but the young couples' thoughts were far from food. Once alone with Ryohei in the private walls of her house Kagome started to feel uncomfortable. She had never been in this kind of situation in her life, InuYasha was the only man she had ever been involved with romantically.

Kagome grabbed a madek from Ryohei and smoked nervously.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Why don't we just sit down for a while. We had a long night, it must have been pretty exhausting for you with all those strange people…"

"I'm not exhausted," Kagome replied, as she reluctantly took a seat next to Ryohei. "Last night was the first time I've had fun in so long. I'm glad I met you."

"I'm relieved then, I know you don't really know me. But last night, when I saw you at the inn and saw the look in your eyes I knew what you were going through. I knew that you were like me, you were hurting. I'm just so happy that I was able to put a smile on your face."

Kagome brushed up against Ryohei as she put the madek she was smoking out.  
"What do we do now?"

"I know what I want to do. But is this what you really want? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Nothing can hurt me anymore Ryohei. Rock bottom? I already hit that. These past two weeks all I've wanted to do is crawl into a bottle and die. Last night was the first time I felt alive. Even before my husband left I was bored of this monotonous life here, I wanted to go back to my home so badly. But after last night I finally feel like there might be a reason for me to want to stay. You're the reason I want to stay."

Kagome looked into Ryohei's eyes and could feel them emanating desire as they bore into her own eyes. Kagome gently led the way towards her futon.

**Lemon starts here! . Skip if you want!**

Kagome's lips latched onto Ryohei's hard, her hands wandered all over the back of his body, as his did the same. Their clothes were immediately abandoned.

Ryohei picked Kagome up and had her straddle him as he pushed her up against the wall. Kagome was flying high from the madeks, everything she touched felt amazing to her, and she felt completely aware of her surroundings. She tightened her legs over his hips as he made his way inside of her, and placed her head on his shoulder, her hands intertwining with his silky brown tresses.

Ryohei started to pound away at her as his hands grasped desperately to her breasts making her moan out in ecstasy. They both felt the need of urgency between them and Kagome started to bite Ryohei's neck hard to suppress the moans that wanted to escape her body.

Sex with InuYasha had always been "slow", "sensual", and "tender". Their sex was an act of love, and was a lot like their relationship, gentle and routine. Sex with Ryohei was just sex, without love, but Kagome felt as though she really needed it. Their sex was a lot like their new relationship, fast and exciting. But Kagome wasn't thinking of all this as Ryohei began to move her onto the futon and have his way with her.

Ryohei's lips wandered from her breast down her navel, and past her hips, he began attacking her clit with a unbridled determination. Kagome's toes curled and her hips met his face begging for more, as she screamed out his name.

Kagome felt herself on the verge of an orgasm and quickly sat up and grabbed onto Ryohei's cock, forcing all of him into her mouth, she let both of her hands work on him as her mouth took him up and down hastily. Ryohei's hand found it's way back to her clit causing Kagome's orgasm to hit her in waves, but she continued to give him a blow job. Ryohei was screaming her name out as he fondled her breasts and began to suck on her neck, Kagome sent him over quickly, but she didn't stop there.  
Kagome pushed Ryohei onto his back and straddled his hips, she took his cock and tried to push it inside of her, but she was too tight for him to enter.

"That's okay, I like being on top better," Ryohei said as he pushed Kagome onto her back and forced his cock into her tight pussy. Ryohei pounded into her as fast as possible, until Kagome was on the verge of another orgasm, her nails dug deep into Ryohei's back, causing him to bleed, but he didn't even notice because of the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. They simultaneously climaxed together, and fell over one another exhausted.

**And it's over, that was a quickie :-P**

Their fantasy was short lived however as a knock came at the door, causing them both to sit up quickly. A familiar voice shouted out Kagome's name.

"Oh shit, put your clothes on now!" Kagome said as she rushed to put her own on.

"Who is it?" Ryohei asked as he started to look for his own clothes.

"My friends… Don't worry about it, just stay in here, and don't make a sound okay? I'm going to try to get rid of them." Kagome replied as she tried to smooth out her hair, she quickly made her way to the entrance of the home.

"Oh Miroku, Sango, how are you?"

"Kagome are you okay? We heard screaming coming from over here, we were worried," Sango said peering inside looking for the cause of the noise.

"Oh… oh that, it was nothing. I saw a spider, and overreacted, you know me. Heheh." Kagome replied trying to awkwardly laugh the matter away. "So is there anything else you guys need? I was just about to go out…"

"Oh, where are you going? Kaede is watching the kids, we would be happy to accompany you." Miroku added.

"Uh… no need, I was just going to the hot springs, just need to relax…"

"Kagome what's wrong with your neck?"

'Oh fuck,' Kagome thought as she remembered Ryohei and hers moment of passion. 'Think Kagome…'

"Uh…I was uh… attacked last night! Yes, that's what happened. But hey, I don't feel like talking about it I'm still shaken up so if you could just le-"

"You were attacked?"

"And you want us to leave?"

"What happened?"

"What did they look like?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"GUYS! Stop please, I can't handle this right now. Please just give me some space, okay? I'm sorry but these past few weeks have been terrible, I just want to be alone right now." Kagome said.

"Sorry Kagome, we were just concerned, and we don't want you to be alone in your misery. But if you want space, we will honor that. Just know that we're here for you if you need us." Sango replied as her and Miroku made their departure.

Kagome fell to the floor as they walked away. Sobriety was taking over, and she began to feel guilty for what she had done, and for how she was treating her friends, who only wanted to help her. Tears poured forth from Kagome like an everlasting well, Ryohei made his way to her and handed her a bottle of Sake he had taken and a madek. Kagome calmed down and began to drink from the bottle as Ryohei lit her madek, Kagome let the darkness enfolded her.

"What is this?" InuYasha asked his captor. "When I get out of here, you will die a slow death, you hear me, you bitch?"

The woman laughed and turned to InuYasha, "I'm glad to see my plan is working just as I thought. Why are you so mad at me? Two weeks and your wife has already given up on you… Did you talk to her the way you talk to me? That must be the reason, she doesn't care that you're gone. How'd you get her to marry you? Stick your sword to her back?"

"You've got some nerve bitch…. I'm not the one going around kidnapping people, who haven't done shit to you. Now what are you doing with Kagome? And who is that guy?"

"Someone very close to me… Your wife is very pretty, I would have loved to be doing his job myself, oh well, we've only just begun…"

"And what exactly is his job?"

"Well… I'll leave that to your imagination. Don't want to give away all my secrets."

"Kagome isn't weak, she won't be fooled by you… I won't let you take her!"

"Tsk tsk… I am no fool InuYasha, I know a broken soul when I see one, and she has it. Don't fret you will be seeing her soon enough, and I'll let her tell you all her dirty secrets." The nasty piece of work replied.

InuYasha studied his surroundings, an idea flashed through his mind, and he realized how he could escape, he began plotting.

**R&R please! **


	6. Chapter Six: Remember to Feel Real

Kagome woke up face down on a strange cold surface, she pulled herself up to see that she had passed out on top of a table inside the inn where she had first met Ryohei. Surrounding her were piles of empty glasses, scattered opium, smoking paraphernalia, and naked bodies. Kagome grabbed a glass that was still half full and took a swallow, her mouth tasted like smoke, sweat, and alcohol, nausea began to flood her senses, she quickly grabbed her clothes and ran outside where she released the contents in her stomach.

Outside she saw a root that cured headaches and nausea she scrambled towards it and pulled it out of the ground, held her nose and began to chew on the bitter root. Her mind and body now felt at ease and Kagome began to feel herself drift towards unconsciousness.

Kagome found herself walking down through an unfamiliar forest, in her mind she was unaware of which direction she should be going in, but it seemed her feet knew the way as it carried her swiftly through the forest. As Kagome made her way towards the end of the forest she found herself at a fortress very similar to one of Naraku's. Kagome could feel the aura of a sinister presence lurking over the fortress, but she also felt the aura of someone familiar. Apprehension took over her body causing her knees to tremble, she slowly made her way inside of the fortress.

The inside of the fortress was pitch black, and Kagome could hear voices above her, she felt her way inside and up the stairs. Kagome could see a small stretch of light coming from one of the rooms on the floor, the voices inside the room were hostile, but she quickly recognized one of them as InuYasha's. Kagome ran into the room uninhibited.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome gasped as she saw her husband, he was trapped in the room by a barrier. "InuYasha!" she screamed.

"Kagome? Kagome! Get out of here now! Run!" InuYasha screamed at her.

"Running is useless now…" came an unfamiliar voice, Kagome turned to look at the person but they were hidden in the shadows of the room.

Kagome reached behind her back, grasping for an arrow, but there was none. The figure made it's way towards her, Kagome felt herself paralyzed with fear, and all she could hear was InuYasha's voice calling her name. Kagome reached out for his hands, they felt as they always have strong and steady. This was real, this was her InuYasha, and he was trapped. She knew what she had to do.  
_

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome woke with a start, she expected to see amber colored eyes and silver locks in front of her, InuYasha always saved her when things seemed futile. Instead she saw Ryohei's face peering down at her with concern.

"Kagome, can you hear me? What are you doing out here?"

"I felt sick, that's all."

"I'm glad, I was worried for a moment you had lost your mind like some of those old fools at the den have. If you're feeling better let's go back inside, I'm in need of a drink."

"I can't."

"You can't what? You still feel sick?"

"No, actually I feel very well right now. Better than I've felt in months actually. I need to go home."

"You're joking right? Why?"

"InuYasha needs me."

"InuYasha? InuYasha is gone, he abandoned you. You cannot be serious about this."

"He's trapped somewhere I know he is."

"But you don't love him. Think about us, what we have. Think of all the fun we've been having. You love me you know you do."

"I don't know what I think about love any more Ryohei. The time we spent together has been exciting and different but my husband is in trouble. You don't understand. He's always rescued me when I was in danger, now it's my turn to rescue him. I don't know if I love him, or if he loves me, all I know is that this is the right thing for me to do… Please understand that?" Kagome pleaded with Ryohei as she took his hands into her own.

Ryohei looked down at the woman before him, he knew that Kagome's husband was alive and where he was, because he was partly responsible for the whole thing. Ryohei knew what his role was in the plan, but he couldn't help the feelings that had grown in his heart over the past couple of weeks for Kagome. He wanted to run away with her, and be with her for the rest of their lives. Looking down into her face and seeing the anguish in her eyes, broke his heart. 'Like me, she has had enough sadness in her life. This is partly because of me, I have to make this right,' he thought to himself.

"Kagome if you have to this then okay. I want you to choose whatever will make you the most happiest, but there is something I have to tell you…"

Ryohei began to explain who he really was, and the plan that was constructed against her.  
_

Kagome reached into her chest and pulled out dozens of arrows and her bow, she pulled out a familiar yellow backpack and began to fill it with supplies.

When she had everything she needed she made her way outside of her house where Ryohei was waiting for her.

"Those are the strangest clothes I've ever seen…"

"Well you said this trip would entail fighting and this is the only outfit I've ever battled in…" Kagome said as she messed with hem of her green skirt.

"It's cute, it's different, just like you," Ryohei said as he reached out to touch a strand of Kagome's hair. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? We can still leave this place?"

Shaking her head she replied, "I have to do this, I'm sorry. Thank you for understanding…"

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, this is partly my fault. Let me go with you and help you take her down."

"Ryohei, I have to do this alone, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I forgive you. I know it's not your fault, besides while I deal with her, you can escape. Now is your chance to leave this life and have something better for yourself. You saved me once when I needed saving desperately, let me help you now."

Ryohei placed a kiss lightly on Kagome's lips but pulled back quickly, and embraced her. "Be careful, you have the map I gave you?"

"Yes, thank you so much. I have to go now."

"Alright, goodbye Kagome, good luck."

"Goodbye Ryohei. Good luck to you too."

Kagome made her way to Sango and Miroku's house.


End file.
